


In The Aftermath

by pikablob



Series: Maya & Ava [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Maya Lives, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikablob/pseuds/pikablob
Summary: Maya survives having her powers drained; she finds Ava waiting for her when she wakes up.
Relationships: Ava & Maya (Borderlands)
Series: Maya & Ava [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565641
Kudos: 20





	In The Aftermath

Maya came around slowly. She was lying down, she realised, and as her vision cleared she could make out the familiar walls of her room aboard the  _ Sanctuary III _ . She looked down; her left arm was bare, with only the faintest outline of her siren tattoos visible if she squinted. Her last memory was of white-hot pain, of feeling her very life force being ripped away from her. Of Troy grinning and Tyreen’s mocking voice and Ava…

Ava! Was she okay? The thought of her being in the twins’ hands was like a knife in Maya’s stomach, cold and painful. She tried to sit up, ignoring the aches in her bones and the tiredness still clouding her mind. For a second her vision swam, but she managed to haul herself up and the world slowly reasserted itself.

She could see her door was open, but the hallway beyond seemed empty. She considered getting out of bed, but as she turned to do so she noticed she wasn’t as alone as she thought; she could just make out the arm and side of someone leaning against the far side of the doorway. She breathed a sigh of relief as she recognised the skinny arm and messy blue hair. Paying more attention, she could make out a quiet muttering coming from the girl.

“Ava?” she asked. Her voice came out weak and hoarse. The girl heard it nonetheless; she jumped, turning to look through the door.

“Mom?!” her voice cracked. She started hurrying over, feet pounding against the metal floor. But she stopped short, slowing to a halt halfway across the room.

She had clearly been crying; her eyes were still red and watery, and smudged tear-tracks ran down her cheeks. Her chest rose and fell with loud, shaky breaths, and her hands hung loosely at her sides. She seemed conflicted somehow, as if she wanted nothing more than to close the remaining distance but was forcing herself not to.

“Ava?” Maya asked gently.

“M-mom,” the girl choked out, voice rising with emotion, “I- I didn’t want this to happen, you have to believe me, I just… ugh, I knew something like this would happen!”

“You knew?”

“I already told you,” she sniffed, “After you heard my diary. This crap happens every time. Ever since I’ve been on my own I’ve managed to take everyone who ever wanted to help me and screw them over somehow. And with you I was sure I wouldn’t but then I got it into my head that I was somehow ready for Vault Hunter stuff and now you’ve lost your powers and the twins are stronger than ever all cause I couldn’t just do what you told me to!”

She paused for a moment, rubbing furiously at her eyes with one hand, willing herself not to cry. When she did finally speak again her voice was quiet and subdued, close to breaking.

“I know it doesn’t mean crap,” she said slowly, still refusing to look up, “But I’m sorry. A-and I’d totally get it if- if you didn’t wanna be my-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” Maya cut in. Ava froze, gaze still on the floor, not sure what was coming next. Maya’s expression softened, and when she spoke again it was gently. “I already told you I would never turn you out. That isn’t changing. I’m disappointed in you for rushing into danger like that, and I hope you understand why, but I would never be angry. Neither of us knew the Calypso Twins were going to show up, so don’t blame yourself for what they did.”

She could practically feel the relief emanating from Ava. She finally let herself go, stumbling forwards across the last few metres to her mother’s bedside. She fell to her knees, bringing her down to Maya’s half-sitting height, and just wordlessly wrapped her arms around the woman, holding on tight as she dared. Maya returned the hug, ignoring the minor aches still plaguing her arms.

“I just,” Ava stammered, head pressed against Maya’s side, “I was so scared I’d lost you, and it was all my fault, and even if I hadn’t I still messed up. I just don’t wanna lose anyone else.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Maya assured her. “You’re my daughter, and nothing’s going to change that.”

“Mhmm,” Ava murmured. There was a moment of comfortable silence before she spoke again. “I know I don’t really say it much, and you better not tell anyone else that I ever did, but I love you, mom.”

Maya felt her heart melt. She leant down, gently kissing the teen’s forehead. For a moment Ava stiffened, still unused to such affection, but after a beat she relaxed. Maya smiled.

“I love you too.”


End file.
